Nym
Nym is a Simic Hybrid and an original member of the Fearless Coffee adventuring group. Working with the group, he seeks to find Zhant and learn the truth behind the new terrors beset on attacking his home plane. APPEARANCE Nym is a tall, blue-green Simic Hybrid who closely resembles a traditional Dragonborn in that most of his features are drake-like in nature. He stands the tallest among his companions, with a moderately sturdy build, with golden eyes and thicker gray plate scales along his neck and tail. Nym wears simple Simic biomancer robes that have been cut away and altered in key places to allow for faster, more precise movement. Prior to learning the ways of a monk through training with Dobowryn, he wore more lengthy clothing as well as light armor and a shield. PERSONALITY Nym is an amiable, if somewhat standoffish, young man, though his size and monstrous presence often bring varying levels of scorn from strangers his way. Serving as the voice and de facto leader of Fearless Coffee, he has learned to speak well for the group through some light coaching by Fezinaro, and handles situations in the way he deems best. Nym has a relatively optimistic personality, working under the assumption that those he meets can be trusted until proven otherwise. While his instincts sometimes lead to danger, his trust in his companions has lead to him being more confident in his actions, as he's sure they will be able to back him up if things go awry. In combat, Nym seeks to deal with threats efficiently and safely, working to put as few others in danger as possible (as can be seen in the almost-suicidal events of his contact attempt with Ivy). However, if someone or something is deemed to be a threat to himself or those around him, he attacks with full force, which often can (and does) lead to him being put in serious danger of injury or death. ABILITIES Nym is a Warlock/Monk multiclass adventurer. As a child, he was connected to The Worldsoul, who created a pact with him, and he was later trained by Dobowryn in the ways of the monk. Nym's main forms of attack are the weapons he forges through his pact with the Worldsoul. These weapons, infused with Ravnica's aether, take the shape of whichever weapon he feels fit most to the current threat (though he mostly forges short, dextrous blades and crossbows). His magic is used sparingly, so he focuses in on close-range combat, being able to deal incredible amounts of damage in short periods of time. However, he is somewhat easy to hit, and despite his relatively high health he can go down in only one to two turns if he is the target of multiple enemies at the same time. Nym also has the genetic alteration device given to him by Maira, which allows him to alter the genetics of his left arm enough to completely change its shape and abilities. This can allow him to deal significantly more damage in combat, but also has some out-of-combat abilities which have not been explored fully. HISTORY Nym was born and raised a Merfolk in the Ravnican Sea, spending most of his days exploring the oceans and learning about many of the aquatic species that inhabited it. However, one exploration of the deeper sea led to him being attacked by a mysterious creature in the sea's depths. This event triggered a connection with the Worldsoul, who created a pact with him to keep him alive and send him towards the surface. Shortly after, Nym joined the Simic Combine as a biomancer, performing experiments on genetic alteration. Over the years, his abilities matured, and he decided to test large-scale genetic mutation on himself with his lab partners Dain and Maira. While Dain refused, Maira assisted him in the alteration, and he emerged in the drake-like form he currently inhabits. He continued to work with the Combine, though now looked upon differently for performing an almost-illegal alteration, until contacted to find Krenko. Nym met up with the other members of Fearless Coffee for the first time during this mission, and after the "arrest" of Krenko and the reinstating of the mob boss' power decided to stay in contact with them, leading to them forming an alliance. His knowledge of the Nephilim and the Cult of Yore proved useful when the group had to face Zhant for the first time beneath Vitar Yescu. His meeting with Zhant led to a borderline obsession with finding and defeating the cultist, as Zhant had tried to corrupt his genetic makeup and destroy Ravnica with a giant nephilim known as Yawrslogh. Nym met Octavian through Fezinaro, who told them of the existence of the multiverse. The revelation hit Nym hard, and he began to search for meaning behind the claims, searching for proof of the multiverse's existence in the world around him. He was also a main contributor to the search for Malark after his disappearance during the Festival of Freedom, and found Zhant once again during the search only to lose track of him once more after Malark reappeared through a portal of Zhant's creation. Upon Zhant's defeat at his hands, Nym was summoned to the remains of Vitar Yescu, where he witnessed the death of Yawrslogh. An immense amount of aether energy flooded his body in an attempt to return to the Worldsoul, causing an explosion of energy which left nothing but aether where Nym once stood. RELATIONSHIPS 'ALLIES' *Fezinaro the Fearless: An Izzet director and leader of the Goblin Rights Movement, Nym and Fez met during the search for Krenko and became allies quickly. Nym works to help the Movement as he can, and the two work together in battle, relying on each other for protection and support. Fezinaro also started Fearless Coffee, the coffee chain that the group uses as a headquarters for meetings. *Malark Thornwind: A Rakdos performer living on the streets. Nym met him during the search for Krenko, and despite originally being uninspired by the man's actions he slowly gained a sense of respect and trust for Malark. When Malark went missing, Nym spearheaded a search for him, leading him to Zhant and the rest of Malark's troupe. *Valerie: A Selesnyan druid whom Nym met during the search for Krenko. They formed a mutual friendship after Nym revealed his magical abilities to her, and the two have worked together to discover the secrets behind the Cult of Yore and Zhant using a mysterious book she acquired. *Octavian Halai: A mysterious man introduced to Nym through Fezinaro. While he knows next to nothing about the man, Nym is reluctantly trustful of Octavian, as he seems the only source of information about the multiverse and Zhant's ways on Ravnica. *Dobowryn: A Gruul berserker. Nym met him after helping Fezinaro defeat him in combat, and later went to him for training when he realized his connections to the Worldsoul may not be enough for the battles to come, leading to him becoming a monk. *Falish: A former Izzet technician turned illegal weapons manufacturer that Nym met during the search for Krenko. They have worked together a number of times, with Nym helping to supply weapons and Falish providing him with weapons of his own. *Maira: A Simic biomancer, and the woman who helped Nym perform genetic alteration on himself. She also gave him his genetic modification device and introduced him to his companion Lipo. *Dain: A Simic biomancer that worked with Nym for much of his career, though one who left his side after disagreeing with his tactics and lack of self-preservation in testing. Nym has hardly seen him since. *Waldobert: A very bad Dimir spy. He has supplied Nym with various pieces of useful information, and helped him come into contact with Ivy. *Ivy: A Golgari assassin with eyes for Malark, who Nym contacted through a hit placed on himself in order to find information that could lead to Malark's return from banishment. *Krenko: The mob boss that Nym was originally supposed to help capture but instead helped gain power again. They have a business-only relationship, with Krenko respecting Nym and promising him a favor should he ever need it. *Vesala Ester: An Orzhov knight in charge of a small Orzhov village in the Utvara Reclamation Zone. After meeting during the search for information on Krenko's release, they have worked together to fight Zhant and share key information between their groups. *Evelyn: A guildless cartographer. They met through Valerie during the search for Malark, and she helped set up a trap for Ivy in order to locate Malark. In addition, she accompanied Nym to the tower Zhant was located in and helped him defeat the cultists inside. 'ENEMIES' *Zhant: The main antagonist of the story's first arc. Nym first encountered him underneath Vitar Yescu, and then again in an abandoned Azorius tower filled with cultists. Nym seeks to stop him from bringing monsters and more nephilim to life on Ravnica, and seeks personal revenge on him after he injected Nym with alien DNA and created the bindings that led to Malark's banishment. Sessions *Session 1: Krenko Intrigue *Session 2: Warehouse Brawl *Session 3: Connections *Session 4: Super Fighting Robot *Session 5: Bookend *Session 6: Awakening *Session 7: Takedown *Session 8: Unmaking *Session 9: Dual Lives *Session 10: Self-Esteem *Session 11: Convergence *Session 12: Trial and Error *Session 13: Worldsoul Category:Player Characters Category:Simic Members Category:Planeswalkers